


make a move

by Anonymous



Series: ain't close enough [11]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The All-Star break means that Alexander can sneak away to visit Colton for a week. He plans to make the most of his time in Boston.
Relationships: Alexander Kerfoot/Colton Kerfoot
Series: ain't close enough [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431907
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Anonymous





	make a move

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Hockey Big Bang kicked my ass, but I'm celebrating it being over with more of this series. Enjoy!

Alexander had sort of wondered how he was going to explain going to Boston for the All-Star break, but as it turns out, he doesn't need to worry about it; the first time someone asks him what he's doing with the time off, Josty jumps in with a story about how Alexander's been vague about his plans so he _must_ be going somewhere to meet up with his secret girlfriend, and the rest of the team buys into it. Alexander is still kind of confused by Josty's... acceptance of things, if not Daniel's outright level of support, but he's not going to look a gift excuse in the mouth or whatever. It means that he gets a teammate-free flight to Boston, at least, and he's definitely getting Josty some sort of belated extra Christmas gift for that.

Colton has class all day, which means Alexander has time to rent a car and drive to the apartment without rushing. He hadn't been kidding over Christmas when he'd told Colton that he thought of this place as home; he's only been back a handful of times since he moved out, but something in him relaxes as he unlocks the door and steps inside to stomp the snow off of his boots. The key table is right where it always was, and the couch and loveseat are just as he remembers them. He pulls his suitcase all the way inside and shuts the door behind him, and he takes a moment to just relish the feeling of _home_.

After a moment, though, he kicks his shoes off and pulls the suitcase down the hall and into the bedroom. He debates whether or not he should unpack; he's going to be here for a week, and he lives out of a suitcase enough that he doesn't really want to do it if he doesn't have to, so he lays his suitcase down and pulls open one of the dresser drawers.

He has to stop and swallow hard, because the side that had always been his, the place where he'd kept his shirts, is empty and waiting for him.

"I'm home," he says to himself, and then he gets busy unpacking. He didn't bring anything fancy; he's not planning on leaving the apartment much and he'd been honest with himself about it, so it's a lot of lounge around the house sort of clothing. He can more or less just dump it into the drawer and then fish out pants and a shirt at random, which means that he can go shower the plane smell off of him before the travel catches up with him and he wants to sleep.

The shower gets hot quickly, just like he remembers, and Alexander steps under the spray and lets his head drop forward as the water hits his neck. It's nice, relaxing, and he doesn't fall asleep standing up, but he definitely does zone out for a while. He rolls his shoulders, revelling in the water pressure, and reaches for the body wash that'll make him smell like Colton and squeezes some onto a washcloth before slowly starting to rub himself down.

He blinks when he's half-soaped, looking at the shower curtain like he'll be able to see through it if he tries hard enough. Colton has class for another hour and a half, Alexander is pretty sure, but he'd swear he just heard a noise in the hallway. There's no way he zoned out for that long.

"That better be you in my shower," Colton's voice comes a moment later, muffled by the door. "Otherwise this is a weird Goldilocks situation, and I have to tell you, I'm expecting company, so today's really not the day."

Alexander laughs, feeling the smile stretch across his face. "But the shower is just right."

He hears the door open, and a moment later, Colton's pulling the curtain back just enough to peek in. "Hi," he says, smiling. "The TA is sick, so my last class got cancelled. I texted, but I guess you've been in here for a while."

"I mean, I'm betting there's enough steam in here to let you know exactly how long I've been in here," Alexander counters. "I miss this shower."

"You know that you can, like, buy a showerhead at Home Depot and put it in your shower in Boulder, right?" Colton asks, clearly amused. "You're not stuck with the shitty one your landlord put up."

"It won't be the same and you know it," Alexander says, raising an eyebrow. "Are you planning on letting me finish in here?"

"I was thinking I'd join you, if you're not about to get out," Colton says, and his eyes drag down Alexander's body and back up again, slow and hot. "Interested?"

"I mean, I did fly here instead of the Bahamas, so I'd say it's a definite yes on that one," Alexander says, stepping back farther into the spray. "Get in here."

Colton laughs. "Let me get my clothes off."

"Optional," Alexander mutters as Colton drops the shower curtain. He hears Colton laugh, which had been his goal anyway, and he smiles as he rinses off.

The curtain rustles again, and Alexander tips his head back into the water as Colton steps into the shower. He presses up against Alexander's front immediately, hands going to Alexander's hips, and Alexander leans forward to meet Colton's mouth as he leans in for a kiss.

"Welcome home," Colton says when he pulls back, leaning his forehead against Alexander's. "I know I just saw you, like, three weeks ago, but holy shit have I missed you."

"Same," Alexander says, wrapping his arms around Colton's waist. He's warm and so, so solid, and Alexander loves melting into the way Colton makes him feel small.

Colton turns his face and brushes his lips against Alexander's temple. "Do you want to finish your shower and nap, or…"

Alexander laughs. "If that's what I wanted to do right now, I wouldn't have told you to get in here with me."

"I mean, I figured, but it's better to ask," Colton says, grinning. He reaches past Alexander, grabbing something off the rack hanging from the showerhead, and Alexander doesn't doubt at all that it's the lube. "Any suggestions?"

"How athletic are you feeling?" Alexander asks.

Colton's eyebrows shoot up. "Not athletic enough to hold you up while we're in the shower. I don't want either one of us to have to figure out how to explain around the fact that I dropped you while we were fucking because it was too slippery."

Alexander laughs. "How about," he says, taking a step away from Colton. There's not a lot of room in the shower, but Alexander has the space to turn and face the wall, resting his arms against it before turning to look back over his shoulder. "Like this?"

"Yeah, that works," Colton says. He steps forward and presses up behind Alexander, running his hands down Alexander's sides. He leans in to press a kiss just below Alexander's ear, and Alexander shivers in the heat of the shower.

He spreads his legs a little wider, steadying himself as much as he is opening himself up for Colton. "You should," he says, pushing his hips back to rub his ass against where Colton's rapidly hardening behind him.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna," Colton says. The lube clicks open, and then Alexander feels Colton push a finger between his cheeks, rubbing against him and kissing his neck again before pushing his finger in.

Alexander hums, leaning his cheek against the cool tile. It's a sharp contrast to the warmth of the water and the heat starting to sing through his veins, and somehow it makes this feel like more than it is already, like one finger is all he needs.

It's not what he wants, though, and he groans when Colton pulls his finger out so he can push back in with two. "Yeah," he says, clenching around his fingers. It's a lot, the feeling of Colton stretching him open, the anticipation that he's going to get even more. "Come on, Colton."

Colton hums, his lips pressed against Alexander's neck, and it makes Alexander shudder. "You sure you don't want me to stretch you a little more first?"

"I'm sure," Alexander says. He clenches down hard, and Colton nips at his ear as he pulls his fingers out.

"Well, if you're sure," Colton says. He steps back and the lube clicks open again, and Alexander closes his eyes and listens to the slick sound of Colton stroking himself before he steps close again. He shifts behind Alexander, cock sliding between his cheeks, and then Alexander groans as Colton pushes into him.

The stretch is a lot; it's all Alexander can focus on, the way Colton rocks into him, filling him up and holding him open. He sternly tells his body to relax, and bit by bit he sinks down on Colton's cock until Colton's pressed right up against him, right up into him.

"Oh," Alexander murmurs, clenching around Colton and making him groan. "Fuck."

"Yeah," Colton breathes out. He drops his head to Alexander's shoulder, not so much kissing him as mouthing at the skin there. "God, Alexander. I have no idea how this can still be this good."

"Because it only happens when we're together," Alexander says, clenching again. "Of course it's good. It's _us_."

Colton grinds forward. "You're," he mutters. "Holy shit, I love you."

Alexander reaches behind himself, putting his hand on Colton's hip. "Love you too," he says quietly. "Always."

Colton kisses his neck again. "Can I,” he starts, and Alexander tips his head to the side.

"Go for it," he says. He knows how much Colton loves seeing him all marked up, and he's got plans to be nowhere but inside this apartment for the next week. His teammates all think he's off with his mysterious girlfriend, so even if he has a few lingering marks when he gets on the plane back to Colorado, he'll be fine.

Colton brushes his lips against Alexander's neck, a feather-light touch, and then he bites down on the same spot. Alexander hisses and clenches, and Colton groans as he rocks into Alexander and mouths over the bite mark. It's a lot of conflicting sensations, the sweet hot pleasure that sparks up his spine when Colton fucks into him and the bright flare of pain as he bites down again, and Alexander whines as he leans his head against the shower wall.

"You're so good, this is so good," Colton says. voice low in Alexander's ear. "I'm going to think about you every time I shower for months."

Alexander's laugh shivers out of him as Colton hits his prostate. "It's not like this is the first time," he manages. "We've fucked in this shower more than once before."

Colton hums. "Yeah, and? That doesn't mean I'm not going to think about this. I thought you'd be sleeping by the time I got home, but instead you were naked and wet in the shower, and you invited me right in with you. It's like something out of a dream."

"I'd say something about you dreaming about me, but that would be hypocritical," Alexander says, grinding his hips back just to chase the sensation as Colton pulls back.

Colton laughs as he leans in to mouth at Alexander's neck again. "If you can still come up with the word _hypocritical_ then I'm not doing my job right," he says, and then he pushes back in quickly. The sound is loud as he pulls out just to push back in, echoing off the tile of the shower, and Alexander groans and spreads his legs a little wider, giving Colton as much room as he can to move.

"God," Colton says, reaching around them to wrap his fingers around Alexander. "I really, really want you to come on my cock."

"I'm working on it," Alexander gasps out as Colton starts moving his hand. "It's not gonna take much."

"Good," Colton says, pumping into Alexander a little faster. "You feel incredible. God, I love this, I love you."

"Love you," Alexander groans, squeezing his eyes shut as he clenches down and comes. It's obscene, the sound of it splattering against the shower wall; Colton thinks so too, Alexander knows, because he grunts and shoves in harder, and Alexander can feel the way his cock twitches as he comes, too.

"Yeah," Cotlon sighs, nuzzling against the spot on Alexander's neck that he's sure will be bright purple before too long. "This is way better than class."

Alexander laughs and tips his head back, resting against Colton's chest. "What a compliment."

Colton's smile feels good pressed against his skin, Alexander thinks. "It's a good class."

"It'll be a better nap," Alexander says, patting Colton's hip as he steps back and pulls out. Alexander makes a face at the feeling, then a bigger face when he feels Colton's come sliding down the inside of his thigh.

"But I need to clean you up first," Colton says, finger tracing the curve of Alexander's ass.

Alexander can hear the smirk in his voice, so he turns around and raises an eyebrow. "I love you and I love having sex with you, but I'm also not up for round two just yet," he says. "I'm serious about the nap."

Colton laughs and steps in, and the kiss is sweet and quick. "Okay," he says. "Then let me _actually_ help clean you up, and then we can crawl in bed until we have to eat."

"Sounds good to me," Alexander says, and he knows the smile on his face is soft when Colton pulls back, but it's not like Colton's is any different.

Colton's hands are gentle, sure in their movements, and it's not long before he's reaching behind Alexander to turn the water off. It would be a little comical, the way he jumps out of the shower to grab a towel for Alexander, but Alexander thinks they're both pretty comfortable with how Alexander likes it when Colton takes care of him by this point.

"Bed," Colton says when they're both mostly dry. "I'll set an alarm. I don't have practice until tomorrow, so we can sleep for a while and then eat something without worrying about timing."

Alexander nods, grabbing Colton's hand as he walks out of the bathroom. "You're not skipping practice for me, right?"

"I love you, and I also know you'd kill me if I tried that," Colton says, laughing. "I won't skip practice for you, but there's nothing you can say or do that's gonna make me go to my theology lecture while you're here."

"Fair," Alexander says, laughing as they walk into the bedroom. "I'm guessing you already know which classes you're going to and which you're skipping?"

Colton drops his towel and shrugs. "Don't pretend you didn't do the same thing that first time I came to visit you."

"I did," Alexander agrees, shedding his towel and diving into the bed. The heat's on, but it's winter in Boston, and he's naked and still slightly damp. It's cool between the sheets, but it'll warm up soon, especially since Colton climbs in beside him and pulls the covers up around them both.

They move together, Colton laying on his back and Alexander curling around him, settling his head on Colton's chest as Colton wraps an arm around his shoulders. It's the best way to sleep, Alexander thinks as he closes his eyes.

Colton's alarm is soft, but Alexander wakes up when it starts going off anyway. He squints into the darkness of the room around him, but the fact that he can't tell what time it is doesn't mean much; it gets dark early in January, so all he actually knows is that it's some point past five.

"Hey," Alexander says when Colton doesn't stir. "Colton. Wake up."

"No," Colton mumbles.

Alexander snorts. "Come on," he says, tapping at Colton's stomach. He hasn't moved from his spot on Colton's chest, which maybe isn't the best way to convince Colton to wake up, but he's comfortable, too.

"No," Colton says again, but Alexander can hear the smile in his voice this time. "I'm sleeping."

Alexander finally moves, pulling back so he can lean up and press a kiss to Colton's jaw, just below his ear. "Babe," he whispers. "I'm not gonna blow you if you're not awake to enjoy it."

"Huh," Colton says, turning his head towards Alexander. They're too close for Alexander to be able to make out the expression on Colton's face, but he'd put his money on him smiling. "It's like magic. Suddenly I'm awake."

"Magic," Alexander echoes dryly. "Sure, let's go with that."

Colton leans forward the tiniest bit to kiss him. "What, you don't believe that I think you're magical?"

Alexander laughs. "I _believe_ that that was incredibly corny, but I'm still gonna blow you, so I guess it wasn't that bad."

"I'm sure not gonna stop you," Colton says. "In fact, if there's anything I can do to encourage you, just let me know."

Alexander kisses him this time. "You're encouraging enough just like this."

"Now who's corny?" Colton asks, laughing as Alexander pulls back and moves down the bed.

"The guy who's about to get his mouth on you," Alexander says, settling between Colton's legs as Colton reaches over to turn the lamp on. "Be nice."

"That's your job," Colton says, pushing his fingers through Alexander's hair as Alexander looks up at him.

Alexander wraps his hand around Colton's cock, leaning in to lick lightly at the head. "Is that what you want? Me being nice?"

"I want you to stop teasing," Colton says. "I think that would be pretty nice."

"But I'm so good at teasing you," Alexander replies, grinning as Colton rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, well, tease me about how much I sound like Mom when I've had a glass of wine, not like-- _yeah_," Colton sighs, and Alexander has to fight to keep himself from grinning as he works his lips around Colton's cock.

One of Alexander's favorite things about early morning sex-- or just-post-nap sex, in this case-- is that it takes Colton a little while to get there. It's not that Alexander doesn't enjoy pretty much everything they do together, but there's something a little extra special in knowing that Colton's responding to the way Alexander is moving, the way he slides his tongue against the bottom of his cock, the way he pushes down as far as he can and swallows around him. Colton doesn't hold back a single sound, groaning and swearing as Alexander sucks him off, and Alexander loves it, the way he can feel Colton growing harder in his mouth, the way his brother cries out when Alexander sinks farther and farther down.

"God," Colton says. His fingers are tight in Alexander's hair, and they go even tighter when Alexander swallows down around him. It's electric, the way it zings down his spine to pool in his stomach, and Alexander bobs his head, as much for the feeling as for the sounds that it pulls from Colton.

"Okay, I'm," Colton gasps out, tugging hard enough to get Alexander to pull off.

He looks up at Colton, who has his eyes squeezed shut. "Hey," he says, reaching out and putting a hand on Colton's thigh. "What is it? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Colton says, opening his eyes and giving Alexander a bright flash of a smile. "Yeah, it's-- I just don't want to come yet."

Alexander laughs. "We have all week."

"Yeah," Colton says, shrugging slightly. "And we very specifically have right now, which I want to make last for just a little while longer."

"Okay," Alexander says slowly. "Then tell me when you get close again, and I'll stop again. How's that sound?"

"Like you teasing me again," Colton says, laughing. "But in a much better way."

"I mean, I can always get better at teasing you," Alexander says. "I'm pretty sure that's part of the whole older brother thing."

"Trust me, you're already good at it," Colton says, hand brushing against Alexander's jaw as he lowers it to Alexander's shoulder.

Alexander grins. "Why settle for good?"

Colton gasps instead of answering, which is what Alexander was going for, not bothering to actually tease as he leans back down. Colton is hot and heavy in his mouth, and Alexander loves the taste and feel of him, the little sounds he makes as Alexander moves his head up and down on his cock. He doesn't try to draw it out, so he's not surprised when Colton shifts and pulls him off again before too much time has passed.

"Just," Colton says, chest heaving. "Just give me a minute."

Alexander turns his head to press a kiss to the inside of Colton's thigh. "Take however much time you need."

"A minute," Colton repeats. "God, fuck, how are you so good at that?"

"I know what you like," Alexander says. "It helps."

"It sure does," Colton says. "Okay, I think--"

Alexander ducks his head down before Colton can finish his sentence, and it's worth it for the way his words break off into a low, long whine as Alexander slowly sinks back down onto him. It's shorter this time, the amount of time Alexander spends swallowing around Colton before he's pulled off again, but god, does Colton look incredible when Alexander glances up. He's breathing hard and his eyes are half shut, and his hair is the kind of messy that it only gets when he's been rolling around on a pillow for a while. Thoroughly fucked is a good look on him, and Alexander has to keep himself from leaning right back down to finish him off at the sight of it.

"Okay," Colton says. His voice is a little raspy, and it makes Alexander's stomach swoop, want and need and something hot and proud all tangling up there together. "Okay, more, please-- I need--"

"Are you ready to come?" Alexander asks. He has a hand on Colton's hip, and he didn't mean to start rubbing a comforting circle there with his thumb, but he's not going to stop now. "I'll keep going as long as you want me to, Colton. You have to tell me."

"Once more," Colton says, his voice barely above a whisper. "I think-- one more time, and then…"

"Okay," Alexander says. He leans all the way in, dragging his tongue up the length of Colton's cock before wrapping his lips around the tip. He doesn't move much, just swirls his tongue around again and again as he sucks and sucks, and Colton's cock jerks in Alexander's hand as he cries out. It's a lot of stimulation, Alexander knows, but he keeps going until Colton gasps out his name, and then he pulls off instantly.

"I'm," Colton says. He's got one hand wound up in the sheets and the other still firmly on Alexander's shoulder, and he looks like an absolute wreck. Alexander's cock throbs at the sight of him, the knowledge that he's entirely responsible for this, that Colton only ever looks like this for _him_.

"You're gorgeous," Alexander murmurs, grabbing Colton's hand from his shoulder and pressing a kiss to the back of it. "Are you ready?"

"Please," Colton says, and he sounds just as wrecked as he looks. "God, please, Alexander."

"I've got you," Alexander promises, and this time when he gets his lips around Colton again he doesn't stop, mouth moving and hand squeezing him in time, and it's not long before Colton's hips jerk against the bed and he yells as he comes down Alexander's throat.

Alexander works him through it, not stopping until Colton whines and shifts away. It's enough to get Alexander to push all the way up, and he moves so he can straddle one of Colton's thighs, staring at the wreck he's made of his brother as he finally gets a hand on his aching cock. He doesn't tease himself at all, and it's barely a minute before he's groaning out Colton's name and spilling on his hip.

"C'mere," Colton mumbles, throwing his arm out to the side, and he turns his face to press a kiss into Alexander's hair as he collapses on top of him. "Wow."

Alexander laughs softly. "I had no idea you were into that."

"I had no idea I was either," Colton says. "I feel like I could be into a lot of new and exciting things if we wanted to get creative."

"I think the only other thing I want to _get_ tonight is dinner," Alexander says. "Preferably delivery. No part of me wants to leave the apartment."

"Oh, fuck no," Colton agrees readily. "I'll order Chinese and we can watch something on Netflix. I have a few things I have to watch for my film history class, if you want to suffer through that with me."

"Like what?" Alexander asks, shifting to the side. He stretches, because he knows that if he doesn't, he'll curl back up into Colton and they'll both fall back to sleep.

"There's a whole list of ones we can pick from," Colton says. "They're all pretty famous. We have to watch five and do some sort of synthesis paper on them at the end of the semester."

"So you actually have to have a plan, not just pick five random ones," Alexander says. "Where's the list?"

"I mean, I could just choose my own adventure and hope for the best," Colton replies, and Alexander can tell he's grinning. "I'll pull up the syllabus after I order."

"Okay," Alexander says. "Sounds like we have a plan for the night."

The food from the Chinese place around the corner is as good as Alexander remembers it being, and Colton is adamant that whatever paper he ends up writing can center around _The Wizard of Oz_, so it's a fun, easygoing night.

"I like this," Alexander says quietly as Dorothy and her crew are wandering into the poppy field.

"What, the blatant reference to drug use?" Colton asks, snorting.

Alexander rolls his eyes and shifts, and Colton's arm moves with him, pulling Alexander more tightly into his side. "No," Alexander says. "Just… this. I don't just miss the sex when we're apart."

Colton hums and shifts again, taking his arm off of Alexander's shoulders and taking his hand. "I love you," he says, rubbing gently at Alexander's fingers with his thumb. "I know I say it all the time, but sometimes I feel like it's still not enough."

Alexander smiles and turns, laying against Colton's chest. "I love you too," he says. "And it's always enough, okay? You're always enough."

Colton squeezes his hand, then laughs softly. "Sometimes I can't tell if you say things because you're my brother or because you're my boyfriend."

"I mean, I say things because they're things I want to say to you," Alexander says. "And I'm your brother _and_ your boyfriend. It's not like I pick and choose which part of me is saying what. All of me is saying all of my words."

"Well, I guess I just have to love all of you back, then," Colton says, and Alexander can hear the smile in his voice.

"I think that's the best option," Alexander agrees. "Then we'll match."

"We already match," Colton says, laughing. "Did I tell you that Foxy kept calling me your name at the start of the season? I just answered to it, too, which really confused the fuck out of the rookies."

Alexander snorts. "You live to make the rookies' lives more difficult," he says, amused. 

Colton shrugs. "I think that's my job," he says cheerily. "Help them when they need it, tease them when they don't. As long as we're winning, we're doing just fine."

"You're doing just fine anyway," Alexander says. "Individual wins and losses aren't as important as you think they are."

"Tell that to Coach," Colton says with a snort. "Except don't, because if you show up at practice tomorrow, there's no way the guys will let me keep you hidden away here for the rest of your visit."

"You can just tell Coach I said that," Alexander says. "I'm sure he'll take it super well. There won't be an issue at all."

"Maybe I'll pass," Colton says, laughing. "He can just keep doing whatever he's doing as a coach, and I'll keep playing, and we'll see how that goes."

"Good plan," Alexander says, not bothering to hide his smile. "You do your part, let him do his. Seems like a winning strategy."

"Yeah, it's working really well for the Ducks," Colton says serenely, and Alexander laughs and laughs.

Part of Alexander's plans for the break include catching up on his sleep; the season is a grind, and he's not really worried about screwing up his sleep schedule, not when he's gotten so good at resetting it. Colton isn't going to his morning classes, so they spend the morning in bed, but he's got an afternoon one that he begrudgingly agrees he should go to before practice. Alexander stretches out on the couch after he leaves, puts something random on Netflix, pulls the blanket over himself, and closes his eyes.

He wakes up after dark to the sound of the door quietly shutting. He blinks a few times, watching as the Netflix title screen loops around and around, and then looks up as Colton walks quietly around the end of the couch.

"Hey," Alexander says groggily. "How was practice?"

Colton smiles at him as he reaches down, pushing Alexander's hair out of his face. "Not as good as your nap," he says, sounding amused. "I'd ask if you moved since I left, but I already know the answer to that."

"You do," Alexander agrees, shoving the blanket down and sitting more or less upright. He smiles as Colton turns the lights on, blinking again into the light. "Hi."

"Hi," Colton says, leaning down to kiss him. It's soft and lingering, and Alexander's lips are buzzing slightly when Colton stands back up. "I actually showered instead of just rinsing off at the rink, and the guys all teased me about having a hot date tonight."

"I mean, we don't have plans, and I doubt my hair is anything even close to hot right now," Alexander says, "but I _am_ here."

Colton's eyes go dark. "What, you think you're not hot?"

Alexander makes a face. "Colton, I can _feel_ the indent that the couch made in my face."

"And you think that means you're not hot?" Colton says again, sounding incredulous. "You-- holy shit, Alexander. As if having weird waffle imprints on your face from laying on the couch for too long makes you any less gorgeous."

Alexander can feel his face heat. "Calling them 'weird waffle imprints' isn't really making the point you want to make."

"Okay, well," Colton says, voice low. He pulls his phone from his pocket and does something for a moment, then looks up at Alexander with a grin. "D'you remember the joke we kept making when I visited you last month?"

Alexander's eyebrows go up. "You want me to strip for you to prove that I'm hot?"

"No," Colton says. "Well, maybe, but not right now. Right now, _I'm_ gonna strip so _you_ know how hot I am for you, like, all the time."

"You don't have to do that," Alexander says, feeling a smile tug at his lips. "I promise I'm just messing with you. I know you're into me."

"And I know you know that," Colton says. "If you don't want me to--"

"I didn't say that," Alexander says quickly. "I definitely didn't say that."

Colton grins. "Then sit back and enjoy."

Alexander laughs when Colton starts playing a song before tossing his phone to the coffee table; it's not something he recognizes, but it's got a heavy, steady beat, and Colton takes a few steps back in time.

Alexander feels a little ridiculous, if he's being honest with himself; Colton's just swaying in the middle of the room to the beat, eyes closed and hands hanging loosely at his sides. He opens his mouth to tell Colton to stop, that they can just go mess around in the bedroom, when Colton opens his eyes, smirks at Alexander, and puts his hands on his thighs. He drags them up slowly, thumbs disappearing up under his shirt before he pushes them down again, and Alexander's breath catches in his throat at the tiny peek he gets of Colton's stomach before his shirt falls back into place.

"You can and absolutely should stick your hand in your pants," Colton says, hips moving to the beat as he drags his hands up again. This time he pushes his shirt up higher, exposing the cut of his hip before dropping it down again. It's way, way hotter than it should be; Alexander knows exactly what Colton looks like when he's naked, so this shouldn't be nearly as able to affect him as it actually is. Here he is, though, leaning forward when Colton drags his shirt up with one hand and hooks his thumb into the waistband of his jeans with the other, savoring every glimpse he gets of skin.

"I, uh," Alexander says, glancing up to where Colton's smirking at him. "Why are you good at this?"

"Because I'm good at everything," Colton says, raising an eyebrow without dropping the smirk, and god, he's almost dizzyingly hot. "I've pictured you doing this for me often enough to figure out what it should look like, and I can find the beat. The rest I'm making up as I go along."

Alexander can hear how unsteady his laugh is as Colton slowly raises his arms to put his hands behind his head, rolling his hips to the beat. "I guarantee that I wouldn't look this good, holy shit."

"Yeah?" Colton asks. "Show me how much you're enjoying it."

Alexander doesn't waste any time, canting his hips off the couch so he can push his pants down his thighs. There's lube stuck between the cushions somewhere, he knows, but for now it's enough to wrap a hand around himself and squeeze, matching the slow, steady beat of whatever song is coming from Colton's phone. Colton grins at him, and Alexander isn't sure if it's a reward for following instructions or whatever, but he lowers his arms back down and slowly pushes his shirt up. It's all Alexander can do to keep his pace steady as Colton's abs come into view, then his pecs. He doesn't stop, either, grabbing the hem of the shirt and pulling it up over his head, all slow and purposeful and stunning.

"God," Alexander whispers when Colton drops the shirt to the floor. He's got a mark low on his neck that Alexander had put there purposely so he could hide it beneath the shirt, and it stands out now, small and dark.

Colton laughs. "Like what you see?"

"Yeah," Alexander says. "A lot."

Colton grins and runs a hand down his chest, hooking his thumb into his pants again. "Want to see more?"

It makes Alexander laugh. "What do you think?"

"That you should ask for what you want," Colton says. His eyes are bright, and Alexander laughs again. He's pretty sure he'll never live down how often he said those exact words to Colton, and he's just as sure that he'll never get tired of hearing them tossed back at him like this.

"I want you naked and in my lap," Alexander says. "But take your time getting here."

"I can do that," Colton says. He keeps moving his hips, going a little faster as the song on his phone switches. "Are you gonna come before I get over there?"

"Depends on how much time you take," Alexander says. "Unless you don't want me to."

Colton hums. "I want you to fuck me."

Alexander hisses and squeezes himself a little harder. "Yeah."

"Good, I'm glad we agree," Colton says. He moves his hand, flicking the button of his jeans open. He doesn't pull the zipper down, though; he smirks instead, trailing his fingers down so he can cup himself through his pants. He rolls his hips forward and groans, and Alexander knows it's at least partially for show, but he can _also_ see just how hard Colton is.

"Do you remember," Alexander says. He's focused on the way Colton's squeezing himself through his pants, but he's pretty sure that's where he's meant to be looking, so he doesn't feel bad about it. "God, this reminds me of the last time you handcuffed me to the bed. All looking, no touching."

Colton groans again, and this time Alexander's sure that it's not for show. "Are you gonna cry for me again tonight?"

"Anything's possible," Alexander says. "You should take your pants off so we can find out."

"I'm getting there," Colton says, grinning at him. He moves his hand back up and pulls the zipper down notch by notch, and Alexander isn't sure if it's loud enough for him to hear over the music or if he's imagining it, but it sends heat up his spine either way.

Alexander bites his lip to keep himself from asking Colton to get there faster. "Fuck, I want you," he says instead, leaning back against the couch and stroking himself a little slower, more for show than to get himself off. "So much, Colton."

"You've got me," Colton says, meeting Alexander's eyes. "Today, tomorrow, whenever. I'm yours."

Alexander's hips jolt up without any input from his brain; he knows it, but it's a lot to hear anyway, that this seemingly endless well of emotions he has are reflected right back at him every time Colton glances in his direction.

"And this is for you," Colton adds. He pushes his jeans down, and Alexander flashes back to every time he's had those thighs wrapped around him, every mark he's bitten into them. Colton bends over to pull his jeans off, and it's smooth and sensual and Alexander's had _enough_ of the teasing portion of the night.

"Come _here_," he says, reaching out for Colton with one hand while he fishes between the couch cushions for the lube with the other. "Please."

Colton crosses the room in a few quick strides; he stops long enough to shove his boxers down and kick them away, and then he straddles Alexander's thighs, leaning down to kiss him hungrily. It's hot and wet and messy, and Alexander might drown in it, but he doesn't think he'd mind. His fingers brush against the lube bottle and he yanks it out, dropping it immediately to the side so he can get his hands on Colton's hips and tug him impossibly closer.

"Get in me," Colton mutters against Alexander's mouth. "I want-- god, I need--"

"Anything," Alexander says, wrenching his hand away from Colton's side and picking the lube back up. "Everything."

Colton makes a noise high in his throat and leans back in, and it's not easy to open the lube and slick his fingers up with Colton writhing in his lap like this, but Alexander's a determined guy. He doesn't bother closing the lube before he drops the bottle, and he might regret that later, but not as much as he'd regret waiting another moment to push between Colton's cheeks, to slide a finger into him without teasing, without anything like finesse. It's worth it for the way Colton groans and flexes around him, grinding back onto Alexander's finger almost desperately.

"More," Colton demands, and Alexander leans forward to press a kiss to the mark he'd left before as he works another finger into Colton. Colton groans and shifts, hips rising before falling back down, a quick, dirty little movement that makes Alexander bite down on reflex. Colton's groan gets louder, and Alexander pumps his fingers in and out as well as he can from this angle as he works his mouth over the mark, making it bigger, darker. Colton's teammates might not know who Colton's with, but they'll damn well know he belongs to _someone_.

"Okay," Colton gasps out, "okay, come on, I'm good."

Alexander kisses the mark and leans back, pulling his fingers out. "How--"

"Just," Colton says. He moves up and off of Alexander's lap, grabbing the lube from beside him and pushing at his shoulder. "Lay down. Right here, come on, just--"

Alexander falls sideways onto the couch, reaching out to take Colton's hand. "Come on," he urges. He's still _dressed_, he thinks dimly as Colton swings back onto his lap, reaching behind himself to slick Alexander up and hold him steady.

"Alexander," Colton says, and he sounds wild, desperate for it as he sinks down. His mouth falls open as he rises up and fucks back down, and it's all Alexander can do to stay still as Colton takes him in inch by tantalizing inch.

"You," Alexander says. It's all he can manage, and honestly, he's proud of himself for getting that much out. "Colton, oh my god."

"Yeah," Colton says. "Stay-- stay still. Just a minute."

"Whatever you need," Alexander says, and it sounds exactly like the promise he's trying to make. He settles his hands on Colton's hips, feeling the muscles flex slightly beneath his touch. "Anything, Colton. Just tell me."

"Let me," Colton murmurs, and Alexander feels Colton's muscles tense right before he rises up slightly, sinking back into Alexander's lap almost immediately. They both moan at the feeling, and Alexander only gets louder when Colton clenches around him.

"Fuck, you make me want everything," Alexander gasps when Colton moves his hips again.

"It's yours," Colton says, voice low and earnest, and _god_, Alexander believes him. "Go slow, okay, but move with me, come on."

Alexander nods, and when Colton rolls his hips, Alexander meets him with a shallow thrust. He bites his lip just for the contrast in sensation, pain and pleasure all rolling up into one as Colton starts moving more steadily. Neither of them moves too much; it's all short, quick movements, and it takes longer for Alexander to feel like he's on edge this way, but he's never going to complain about however Colton wants him.

Colton's eyes are closed as he rides Alexander, and he's-- Alexander always feels a little odd about calling him gorgeous, given how much they look alike, but there's no other way to describe him. He's toned and lean, sweat beading in the line of his hair as he tilts his head back, and all Alexander can think is that the line of his jaw is too perfect as his mouth drops open.

"I need," he says without opening his eyes, and Alexander nods anyway, dragging one hand from Colton's hip to his cock.

"Do it," Alexander encourages, stroking Colton quickly, way faster than they're moving together, and Colton whines and grinds his hips down and comes all over Alexander's shirt.

"Alexander," Colton says, voice barely more than a whisper, and Alexander breathes out hard and thrusts up, following Colton over the edge before he's even started to come down from his own orgasm.

They're sticky and sweaty and messy, and Alexander's pretty sure this entire outfit is going to be a loss, but he can't want anything else as Colton collapses down into his arms.

"So," Colton says. They've managed to clean up, and they're now sprawled in their bed instead of across the couch. "That was good."

Alexander hums as Colton takes his hand, raising it to his mouth and pressing a kiss to his fingers. "Yeah."

"And you're still stripping for me, right?" Colton asks, placing Alexander's hand over his heart before starting to stroke the back with his thumb. "Because I definitely want to see that."

Alexander laughs. "It's going to be ridiculous, not hot," he says. "You know I can't dance worth a damn."

"So just take your clothes off very, very slowly," Colton says. "I promise I'll be into it."

"Well, if you promise," Alexander says, smiling and closing his eyes, concentrating on the feel of Colton's heartbeat below his hand.

"For you," Colton says, "anything."

"Anything," Alexander echoes back at him, and he's positive that he's never felt more sure of his words in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @halfstepoff on Twitter if you want to hear me babbling about these two and other things that I might possibly be working on!


End file.
